His Secret
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu. Karena aku tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu. -Hyun Bin- Hyun Bin and Ha Ji Won fiction/Ficlet/RnR?


Terkadang Hyun Bin bingung dengan teman perempuannya itu, menangis karena peran yang dimainkan padahal tak ada kamera yang merekam. Namun, entah mengapa itu menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menarik untuknya.

Hyun Bin bukanlah pemuda naif yang mendamba dapat memulai cinta polos dengan debaran menggebu-gebu. Ia adalah seorang pria. Dan ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa ia mulai memandang temannya itu sebagai sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak ia mengenal wanita itu lebih dekat, dan perlahan waktu berjalan, debaran halus yang ia rasakan berubah menjadi debaran yang berbeda.

"Lama tak bertemu. Kau bersenang-senang di barak militer?"

Tawa itu, senyum itu, entah sejak kapan semuanya terasa lebih cantik.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, Ji Won-ah."

* * *

><p>x.x. His Secret.x.x.x<p>

They belong to **GOD**

His Secret by **Melody of Sky**

**WARNING**

AU/OOC/TYPO

HYUN BIN AND HA JI WON

x.x. His Secret.x.x.x

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>

**Enjoy it guys :3**

* * *

><p>"Yah, kau masih tidak mau memanggilku, <em>noona<em>? Aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu, Hyun Bin-ssi."

Hyun Bin hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau juga tak memanggilku dengan nama asliku."

"Oh... jadi kau ingin begitu."

"Tergantung," jawab Hyun Bin. Sembari ia menunggu reaksi dari wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Aish... benar-benar kau ya." Benar-benar reaksi yang menggemaskan. Untuk ukuran wanita 36 tahun, wanita itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat cantik.

"Ah tapi aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana barak militer? Menyenangkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Benar-benar menyenangkan. Melihat wanita itu lagi. Hyun Bin pikir ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk terus menatap wanita itu, hal yang menyenangkan saat wanita itu memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi ketika ia bercerita, gerakan tangannya yang mencoba mengilustrasikan apa yang tergambar di pikirannya.

Hyun Bin mengambil secangkir capuccino miliknya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Hyun Bin pikir Ji Won sedikit mirip seperti capuccino. Hyun Bin tak kecanduan capuccino, hanya saja setiap ke kedai kopi, ia selalu akan memesannya. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Baginya Han Ji Won adalah kebiasaan.

"Oh, ada krim di bibirmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghapusnya dengan bibirmu. Aku pernah melakukannya untukmu." Hyun Bin meraih tisu di depannya, tahu jika Ji Won tidak akan melakukan perkataannya.

"Astaga, lihatlah dirimu. Itu sudah 4 tahun dan kau masih mengingatnya? Secret Garden, ya? Hah aku ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi." Ji Won tersenyum sangat manis di mata Hyun Bin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah bersama Jin Yi Han itu?" Apakah itu terdengar seperti lelaki yang tengah cemburu?

"Dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Terlebih dia lebih muda dariku, ya walau cuma beberapa bulan."

"Heol. Bahkan kau tahu dia sedang bersama siapa. Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka pria yang lebih muda."

"Entah."

Suatu malam di musim panas, saat ia duduk berdua dengan wanita yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai terdakwah yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Haruskah ia mengatakannya.

"Ji Won-ah. Aku punya sebuah rahasia."

"Hm? Apa itu?" Hyun Bin diam memandang Ji Won.

"Aku menyukaimu." Seperti itu.

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku juga menyukaimu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hyun Bin tersenyum.

Tentu penafsiran suka antara mereka berdua berbeda, dan Hyun Bin tak bisa memaksa.

"Begitu, kah? Kau juga menyukaiku? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus terus menyukaiku sampai akhir, mengerti?" Ji Won tersenyum. Hanya Hyun Bin atau memang setiap wanita itu tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Siap."

Dan begitulah Hyun Bin membiarkan Ji Won melanjutkan ceritanya. Hyun Bin mendengarnya. Akan selalu mendengarnya. Itu cukup. Setidaknya Hyun Bin akan terus bersama wanita itu.

_Apa yang membuatmu muncul?_

_Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku?_

_Jika aku adalah pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia 20-an, aku akan bertanya pada diriku semalaman. _

_Menduga bahwa dunia sudah menjadi sangat aneh saat aku tak menemukanmu padahal jelas-jelas kau muncul di hadapanku._

_Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat aneh lainnya agar pikiranku teralihkan._

_Namun, inilah aku yang bisa kau lihat sekarang._

_Seorang pria yang sudah berusia lebih dari 30 tahun._

_Tentu aku tahu, perasaan apa ini. _

_Ini cinta._

_Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu. Karena aku tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Ha Ji Won_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo lama tak berjumpa. Masih ada yang ingat sama Sky? ._. kenal aja kagak/ Hahaha X"D begitu kah? Ya udah, halo saya sky, istrinya Xiumin, selingkuhannya Zelo, dan penggemarnya Hyun Bin oppaaa~~ #njir

Ah pasti pada bingung kenapa sky buat nih ff, ya soalnya sky lagi TERGILA-GILA LAGI SAMA HYUN BIN DAN HA JI WON ya begitu ._. yaah sky habis nonton secret garden lagi soalnya waks waks /njir itu drama taon kapan/ 4 tahun lalu, kenapa? ._. #plak

Adakah yang suka mereka juga? Nemenin sky :3

Ya begitulah, sky gak bisa nahan godaan mereka waks. Ah di ff ini sky gak gitu banyak berharap sama ff ini banyak yang suka, yah cuma share kesenangan(?) sky aja. Well, terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan terima terima terima kasih kalau ada yang berkenan review ficlet ini ^^

Ah dan untuk yang minta **Sst... It's Secret **lanjutannya terima kasih banyak, sky gak bisa bales satu-satu, dan maaf sky belum bisa ngelanjutin soalnya gak mood ._. #ditendang hahaha ^^a sky belum nemu lagu yang cocok buat ngelanjutin semua ff ada backsoundnya masing-masing.

Ah satu lagi, maaf curcolnya panjang banget 5 paragraf sendiri. Ya udah kalau gitu.

Mind to review?

With Love

Sky


End file.
